The size of code bases can be extremely large—tens of millions of lines of code—or more. The techniques used to represent smaller code bases are unable to scale to industrial-sized code bases, due to an inability to represent the code base in a meaningful way, large amounts of time needed to generate a visualization, or for various other reasons. Visualization of large code bases would greatly improve the work of programmers and others who rely on large codebases.